1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to means for protecting material reducing apparatus, and more particularly to a by-pass for directing uncrushable material around a material reducing hammer mill.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art apparatus for reducing material by impact or shredding action has been provided with means to allow the hard to reduce or uncrushables to be thrown out to avoid damage. A typical trap or throw-out pocket is illustrated in the Gruendler U.S. Pat. No. 1,725,135 of Aug. 20, 1929. Another type of throw-out provision is seen in Gondard U.S. Pat. No. 3,082,963 of Mar. 26, 1963. A still further type of device for accomplishing the same general purpose is Snoek U.S. Pat. No. 3,540,665 of Nov. 17, 1970.